Recovery
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: Sequel to Hostage. Teela must heal from her imprisonment if she expects to move on with her life. Rated for language and adult themes. Oneshot. Please R


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story picks up where Hostage ended. If you have not read Hostage, you should before reading this story. And don't worry! This story will still be here when you're done.**_

Recovery

By Red Blaze 16

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own He-Man, Teela, or any of the other Masters, though I wish I did.**

Standing outside of Teela's room, Adam knows he can't walk away. _After hearing what the medical examiner had to say, it's going to take time for Teela to heal_, thinks the prince, as he raises a hand to knock on her door. _And not just her physical wounds._

"Teela?" he called through the door. Then placing a hand on the door knob, Adam turns the handle and pushes open her door.

"I don't want to talk now, Adam," murmurs Teela, who is laying on her bed.

"I know what happened," says Adam, taking a step into her room and shutting her door.

Sitting up quickly, Teela glares at her childhood friend. "Do you? Do you really? You weren't there, Adam."

"He didn't succeed," says Adam, trying to comfort the woman before him. Quickly, he realizes that he said something wrong again.

"Small comfort," she replies, angrily. "Should I be grateful that he didn't succeed in raping me?"

"I'll kill him for you, if you want," says Adam. "Say the word and I will go after him."

"Adam, be serious," she replies, shaking her head.

Stepping forward, Adam takes Teela by the hand and pulls her off of the bed.

"I am serious," says the prince. "Teela, you mean a great deal to me. I want to help you."

"You want to help me?" she asks, raising a hand to whip away a tear that is sliding down her cheek. "Help me forget."

Wrapping his arms around the woman before him, Adam pulls Teela into his embrace. Not able to hold her tears in any more, Teela cries out her pain and humiliation. Rubbing her back, Adam just holds her as Teela cries on his shoulder. Slowly, her tears dry and her breathing returns to normal. Stepping away from her friend, Teela doesn't make eye contact with the prince.

"I hate that people know what happened to me," she says.

"They're concerned for you," says Adam.

"I just want to forget," says Teela. "I don't want to see the pity. It reminds me of what happened."

"Teela..." says Adam, but stops when she shakes her head.

"Can you leave, Adam?" she asks. "I want to rest."

Nodding his head, Adam walks toward the door. Placing a hand on the door knob, Adam turns back and looks at Teela.

"If you need me, I am here," he says before opening the door and closing it behind himself.

…...

Watching the door close behind the prince, Teela glances once around her room before heading to a different door. Being the Captain of the Guard, Teela's bedroom is nicer than the average soldier. A large room, with little in it for furniture, allows her plenty of space for working out or meditating. But a feature she likes even better is that she has her own private bathroom.

Opening the door to her bathroom, Teela steps inside and closes the door behind her. Locking it, so no one can enter behind her, Teela programs the shower for hot water than stripes off her clothing. Leaving the clothes in a heap on the floor, Teela steps beneath the hot spray of water. She closes her eyes and allows the hot water to wash away the tears from her face. A minute passes before Teela reaches for the soap and begins to wash herself clean. After washing her entire body and rinsing clean, Teela begins the process all over again. Again and again, she cleans herself, scrubbing herself raw in spots. Finally, still not feeling clean, but knowing she can't stay in the shower forever, Teela turns off the water and steps out of the shower. Grabbing a white towel, she dries herself off and grabs a robe from the back of the door. Placing the robe on and cinching it tight, Teela leaves the bathroom and enters her bedroom again. Tired, she, at first, doesn't notice the man standing in her room.

"Teela?"

Startled, Teela stares at her father.

"Father?"

Not knowing what to say to each other, father and daughter stare at each other.

"I hate him," she says quietly, not needing to explain who she is referring to. "But I think I hate myself more."

"Why?" Man-at-Arms demands, taking a step toward his adopted daughter.

"I keep thinking about everything that happened," she answers. "It just replays over and over in my mind. And I wonder, did I do everything I could have? Could I have escaped earlier? If I had fought harder, I might have gotten away before..."

"Teela," interrupts her father. "None of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself."

Nodding her head, but not believing his words, Teela says nothing more.

Closing the distance between himself and Teela, Man-at-Arms places his hands on her shoulder, leans in, and kisses on her forehead gently.

"I love you," says the man before her. "I could not love you more if you were my own flesh and blood."

"I know, Father," says Teela, nodding her head.

"When I had heard that you were missing...I was scared." says the older man. "And I kept thinking, when was the last time I saw you? Spoke with you? Or told you that I loved you?"

Taking a deep breath, Man-at-Arms says nothing for a moment.

"Though it is hard to believe now, the important thing is, you are alive. You will heal," continues her father. "And I will be here if or when you need me."

Nodding her head, Teela watches as her father steps away from her and walks out of the room.

…...

Taking a deep breath after her father leaves her bedroom, Teela decides it's time to get dressed. Knowing she didn't want to get into uniform, she opts instead for a loose pair of pants and top, something she would never leave her room in. Grabbing her clothes, Teela dresses quickly.

Standing in the middle of her room, Teela stares around her room, not knowing what to do. Knowing she won't be able to sleep, too worried about dreams, Teela wonders if she should meditate. Deciding that may be best, Teela grabs her mat and rolls it out on her floor. Getting ready to sit down, Teela hears a knock on the door. Wondering who it is this time, Teela is taken off guard when she opens the door to revel the Queen.

"Your majesty," says Teela, bowing.

"Teela," replies Queen Marlena, "may I come in?"

Stepping back, Teela waves the Queen into her room. Closing the door behind herself, Queen Marlena takes a moment to look at the young woman before her before waving her hand toward the bed.

"Let's sit down," says the Queen.

"I have no chairs, your majesty," replies Teela.

"The bed is fine, child," replies the older woman.

Nodding her head, Teela walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed. Less than a moment later, the Queen sits down next to her. Taking a deep breath, the Queen rubs her hands together before looking at the other woman.

"Before I met the King, before I crashed on Eternia, I lived on a planet called Earth," says Queen Marlena.

"I know, your majesty," replies the younger woman, nodding her head.

Smiling sadly, the Queen takes another deep breath before continuing.

"I was one of the youngest and best pilots in my class, but I almost didn't graduate," continues the Queen. "In my final year of school, something...happened that I will remember for the rest of my days."

"I don't understand," replies Teela.

"One night, I went out with some of my friends to drink and listen to music," says Queen Marlena. "I drank too much that night and, before I knew it, I was alone with none of my friends nearby. I decided to walk home, but I didn't make it there safely.

"I was so close to my home that I could see it, when two men came out of the dark. Due to the alcohol, I didn't react as fast as I should have and before I knew it, I had been pulled into a nearby alley. They took turns...raping me. And when they were done, they threw me aside as if I were trash."

Taking a breath, the Queen looks at the younger woman before her. Smiling sadly, Queen Marlena reaches out and takes one of Teela's hands.

"A friend helped me heal, but I could never forget. I often asked myself questions. Why didn't I take a cab that night? Could I have fought harder? I blamed myself for what happened. I tell you this story so that you can understand that you are not alone. You are a strong woman. Believe in yourself. If you could have gotten away earlier, you would have. Most of all, remember that it wasn't your fault."

"Your majesty..." says Teela.

"It will take time to heal, my dear," says the Queen. "But you have friends who are here for you and will support you."

Nodding her head, Teela ponders the story that the Queen has shared with her. Giving the younger woman's hand one last squeeze, Queen Marlena stands up and walks toward the door. Stopping, with her hand on the door knob, the Queen glances back at the younger woman.

"I have never shared that story with the King," she says, shaking her head.

"Did you fear he would hate you?" asks Teela.

"No," replies Queen Marlena, firmly. "He loves me and it would hurt him to know that this terrible thing had happened to me and there was nothing he could do to right it. There are many people who care about you, Teela, and do not blame you for what happened. Trust your friends and they will help you through this."

Nodding her head, Teela says nothing more as she watches the Queen leave her bedroom.

…...

The next morning, Teela rises early and showers. Knowing she had to day off from active duty, Teela still decides to don her white body suit, golden armor, and red boots. Pulling her hair back, she fastens it to the top of her head. Examining herself in the mirror, she nods once before leaving her room to walk outside in the fresh air.

_I can't hide in my room. If Queen Marlena was able to pick up the pieces and move on, than so can I_, thinks Teela, as she leaves the palace to walk outside.

Walking the grounds, Teela checks in with soldiers on duty to find out if anything had developed in the last day that needed her attention. Feeling more like herself as the day continues, Teela can almost forget that only yesterday, she had been a prisoner of Skeletor.

"Teela?"

Hearing the sound of her name called in that deep voice that she recognizes, Teela turns to see He-Man striding toward her. Taking a deep breath, Teela waits for Eternia's hero to join her.

"Is something wrong?" she asks, glancing at He-Man before looking away. Seeing He-Man, Teela can't help but think of the last time she saw the hero, at Snake Mountain, and Skeletor's words come back to haunt her. _He-Man won't want you...soiled goods._

"No," replies He-Man. "I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm returning to active duty tomorrow," answers the young woman, though she knows that's not what he meant.

"Teela..." says Eternia's hero, but Teela interrupts him.

"I'm not ready to talk about it," says Teela. Shaking her head, Teela makes eye contact once before looking away from He-Man.

Nodding, He-Man looks Teela up and down, to reassure himself, before turning to walk away.

"He-Man?" Teela calls out, knowing that there is one piece of information she should share with the hero since she also knows how their enemy would enjoy tormenting He-Man with her imprisonment.

"Yes?" says He-Man, turning back to the woman.

"He...that is...there will be future battles with...Skeletor," says Teela, not able to look at the hero. "Knowing him...I worry that he would taunt you with...what happened." Taking a deep breath, Teela closes her eyes and blurts out the information to He-Man. "He didn't rape me."

"Teela..." says the hero, before stopping when Teela shakes her head once again.

"I don't want him to use me and what happened to distract you in battle," says Teela, still not looking at the hero. "I don't want him to lead you to believe that he..."

Stepping forward, He-Man places a cautious hand on the woman's shoulder, interrupting her. Waiting until Teela raises her eyes to look at him, He-Man takes a moment to collect his thoughts. Finally, after only a moment, she looks at the hero.

"He hurt you," says He-Man, firmly. "And I will see him pay for it."

Nodding her head, Teela breaks contact and turns away from the hero. Walking away, He-Man watches her until she is out of sight before finding a hiding place to change back into Adam.

…...

Finding a bench in a quiet and shaded place, Teela decides to rest. Seeing and speaking with He-Man has churned up all her emotions and Teela finds herself replaying over and over again her imprisonment. So lost in her thoughts, Teela is caught off-guard when Prince Adam sits down quietly next to her.

"I didn't mean to make you angry last night," says the prince.

"I was angry at myself and took it out on you," she replies quietly.

"Why?" he asks, hoping to get her to talk about what happened.

"I blame myself, Adam," Teela answers quietly. "I'm the Captain of the Guard and it's my job to defend the palace. But I wasn't even able to defend myself. I couldn't even escape Snake Mountain without help."

"I spoke with He-Man. He said you were already in the process of escaping when he found you," says Adam.

"No," she answers, shaking her head. "I got out of my jail cell, but...Skeletor had found me before I could get out of Snake Mountain."

For a moment, Teela says nothing and Adam allows her the silence. Glancing at his childhood friend, Adam watches the tears slowly slide down her face.

"He hurt me, Adam," she whispers. "He'd touch me and tell me that no one would want me when he was done."

"Teela, no matter what, I'd still want you," says Adam, gently, needing to reassure the woman before him, though also angry to know that Skeletor had touched her.

Looking over at her friend and prince, Teela frowns.

"Adam?"

"You mean more to me than just a friend," says Adam, taking her hands into his and looking at the woman sitting next to him.

"How can you say that after what he did?" she asks, looking down at their clasped hands.

"I'm...furious that he hurt you," admits Adam. "And if given the chance, I would kill him for you."

"Adam..." says Teela, but stops when Adam shakes his head.

"But you're not to blame for what happened and if I have to tell you that every time I see you, I will, until you believe me," says Adam, squeezing her hands in his.

Leaning over, Adam lightly presses his lips to Teela's. While feeling her surprise at his move, Adam does not feel her pull back. Deepening the kiss, Adam takes one hand and places it on the side of Teela's head. Careful to control his actions and not seem too aggressive, Adam pulls back from the kiss before it can scare her.

"I want to be here for you," whispers Adam, taking his hand away from her head.

Taking one of her hands back from Adam's hand, Teela brushes her fingers over her lips.

"I will be a friend, if that's all you want," continues Adam. "Or more, if that's what you need."

"Adam...when?' she asks, wondering when his feelings for her had changed from friend to something more.

"When did my feelings change?" says Adam, voicing her question. At her nod, Adam shrugs. "I don't know the exact moment, but I was afraid to tell you. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. But when you disappeared after the attack..."

"I'm not ready for more, Adam," says Teela. "It has nothing to do with you, but when I think of a man putting his hands on me..."

"I can be a patient and gentle lover," replies Adam. "When you are ready..."

Nodding her head, Teela says nothing more and quietly watches as Eternia's Prince stands and walks away from her.

…...

Time passes and soon, Teela is back on active duty. With the help of the soldiers under her command, Teela keeps on eye on the sky for enemy attacks. Trying to keep herself focused on her duty, Teela can't help but replay over and over what Adam had told her. But every time she thinks of telling Adam that she is ready, her mind flashes back to her time as a prisoner of Skeletor.

_I can't let him control my life through fear_, thinks Teela. _It's my life and I need to take it back._

But her thoughts are quickly interrupted by her father as he rushes to find her.

"Quickly, Teela! The Sorceress needs us! Grayskull is under attack!"

Nodding, Teela grabs her staff and rushes to find a sled. On the way out, she quickly relays the information to a guard and tells them to be on alert in case this is a diversion to get them away from the palace. After the commands are given, Teela joins her father and other Masters in the hanger and slips onto a skysled.

"I'll meet you there," says Teela to the men gathered, before flying out of the hanger on her sled.

Quickly, Teela arrives at Grayskull to find it under attack by Skeletor and his men. Finding only He-Man there to defend, Teela lands her sled and enters the battle. Only moments after landing, Teela notices that other Masters have arrived and have joined the battle.

All too soon, her entire focus is needed for the battle at hand. She watches her friends defend Grayskull, while the Sorceress aids from inside the castle. Noticing Mer-man attempting to sneak up on Man-at-Arms, Teela throws her staff at Mer-man's legs and trips him before he can attack. Rushing to get her staff back, the red-haired warrior regains her staff and uses it against the downed villain, cracking him across the head and knocking the aquatic henchman unconscious.

Satisfied, Teela turns back to the battle, only to be struck from behind by a blue burst of magic. Crying out, Teela falls to the ground, Rolling to her side, Teela sees that her attacker is none other than Skeletor. Pointing his havoc staff at the downed woman, Skeletor fires another burst of blue magic.

…...

_He-Man! _

Hearing the voice of the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull in his head, He-Man glances toward the castle and the woman dress in blue and white defending the castle with her magic.

_Skeletor is attacking Teela!_

Jerking his gaze away from the Sorceress, He-Man scans the battlefield until he finds Teela and Skeletor. Seeing his friend and comrade on the ground, He-Man watches as Skeletor fires his havoc stick at point blank range into the downed woman.

"Skeletor!" roars the hero, charging across the battlefield toward his enemy.

…...

"Whore!" says Skeletor, as he fires again into the woman at his feet. "I wasn't done with you yet!"

Crying out, Teela attempts to roll away and get to her feet. Lifting his foot, the skulled villain kicks Teela in her side and she falls back to the ground. Pointing his staff again, another burst of blue magic hits the red-haired warrior.

"Skeletor!"

Turning his head at his name, Skeletor watches as He-Man rushes toward him. Sneering, the villain turns back to the woman at his feet.

"Maybe I should take you back to Snake Mountain and finish what we started," he says, as he blasts Teela again with blue magic.

Clenching her staff in her hands, Teela attempts to roll away from her attacker. Knowing that he doesn't have long before He-Man will soon be there, Skeletor reaches down and grabs Teela by her hair and hauls her to her feet. Turning around, Skeletor finds that Eternia's hero has gotten across the battlefield.

"Face me, you bastard," demands He-Man, furious, holding his sword in his hands.

Keeping his hand in Teela's hair, Skeletor places the woman between him and He-Man. Muscles trembling from pain, Teela finds that she is barely capable of holding her staff limply in her hands.

"Do you know what I did to her?" taunts Skeletor, as he jerks Teela around by her hair.

"You will pay for it," replies He-Man, shaking with rage.

"I planned on fucking her," continues Skeletor. "And even though she escaped before I could, I still got a piece of me in her."

Trying to ignore the pain coming from scalp due to Skeletor jerking her around by her hair, Teela focuses her muscles on her staff. _I will only have once chance to strike him_, thinks Teela. _He-Man won't attack while he holds me. I have to end this!_

"When this battle is over," says Skeletor, enjoying the pain he is causing He-Man, "I'll bring her back to Snake Mountain. I will use her until I am tired of hearing her cry, than I will give her to my men."

Raising his staff, Skeletor points it at He-Man. Seeing that she has run out of time, Teela braces herself as best as she can and swings her staff at Skeletor. Caught off guard, Skeletor feels the pain of Teela's attack as her staff makes direct contact with his wrist. Dropping his staff, Skeletor doesn't react fast enough to block Teela's second attack, as she turns and jams her knee into his groin.

"Bitch!" exclaims Skeletor, as he lets go of Teela's hair. Falling to the ground, the red-haired warrior rolls away from him.

Knowing that without the woman, Skeletor is open to attack by a very pissed off hero, he quickly grabs his havoc staff and uses his magic to disappear from the battlefield.

"Coward!" shouts He-Man, realizing that he had lost his chance to make Skeletor pay for what he has done.

Using her staff for balance, Teela slowly rises to her feet. Glancing around the battlefield, Teela watches as Skeletor's men retreat. Muscles still weak from the assault, Teela finds herself leaning heavily on her staff, before she feels the weight of something warm and furry pushing against her back. Glancing behind, she realizes that Battlecat is standing next to her, allowing her to lean against him.

"Thanks, Battlecat," she whispers

"Any time," growls the large, red-armored tiger.

"He-Man! They're retreating!" calls Man-at-Arms, rushing to join the hero and Teela.

Nodding his head, He-Man slides his sword into the back sheath. Glancing at Teela, who is using Battlecat to stand upright, He-Man turns his attention to Man-at-Arms, who is now at his side.

"Return to Eternos," says He-Man, looking from Man-at-Arms to the rest of the Masters who have gathered near. "Skeletor may strike the palace, knowing that we are not there."

Nodding their heads at He-Man's statement, all the Masters head for their skysleds and take to the air, leaving Man-at-Arms, Teela, Battlecat, and He-Man alone on the battlefield.

_He-man?_

Turning his head, He-Man looks toward Castle Grayskull and the Sorceress who calls to him.

_Thank you._

Nodding his head at her words, He-Man turns back to his friends.

"Let's return home," says the hero.

…...

Sore from the battle, Teela decides that the best thing for her body is a hot shower. Entering her room, she quickly heads for the shower and uses the hot water to wash away the pain and dirt from the battle.

_I will not be his victim any more_, she thinks to herself, as she towels herself dry.

Making up her mind, she gets dressed in a loose gown that she rarely wears and knows that there is someone she needs to see.

Leaving her room, she walks down the hall till she finds herself in front of another bedroom door. Knocking gently, she waits till it opens. Looking up, Teela finds herself staring into Adam's dark eyes.

"May I come in?"

Nodding his head, Adam pulls open the door further and Teela enters his room. Shutting the door behind her, Adam raises the towel from around his shoulders to dry off his hair. Having just come from the shower himself, Adam stands in his room dressed only in a robe.

Staring around his bedroom, Teela realizes that in all the years she has known the prince, she has never been in his bedroom, though she always knew where his room was.

"I faced Skeletor on the battlefield today," says Teela, turning to look at Adam. "Seeing him, brought back all the memories of Snake Mountain."

"I wish I could take those memories away," says Adam.

"You can," says Teela. "Adam, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" asks Adam, stepping toward the red haired woman.

"I realized that before what happened, if you had offered me your bed, I would have taken it," says Teela. "I can't let him change who I am."

"Teela," says Adam, as he places a warm hand on her waist. "I don't want you to have any doubts between us and if you need more time..."

"No more time," she replies. "He's taken enough time from me."

Raising a hand, Teela places it at the back of Adam's neck and draws him down for a kiss. Placing her lips gently against his, Teela kisses Adam. Tightening his hand on her waist, Adam pulls Teela's body against his own and deepens the kiss. Trailing kisses down from her mouth to her throat, Adam begins to suck gently on her neck. Arching her throat to give him better access, Teela's breath softly sighs out of her open mouth. Moving his hand from her waist to the small of her back, Adam raises his other hand and cups her face before slowly sliding his hand down her face and neck. Stopping his hand from going further, Adam raises his mouth from her neck.

"Teela?"

"Yes, Adam," she answers firmly.

Sliding his hand down from her shoulder, Adam gently cups her breast. Caressing her breast with his hand, Adam begins to slowly move them toward the bed. As her knees hit the bed, Teela gives a jerky sigh.

"Adam, wait."

Stopping, Adam pulls away from Teela.

Raising her hands, Teela takes the straps of the dress in her hands and pulls them to the side. Sliding off her shoulders, the dress continues to falls off her body and puddles on the floor. Standing naked before her prince and lover, she takes a step toward Adam.

Placing her hands on the belt of his robe, Teela unties the belt and slides the robe open. Shrugging his shoulders, the robe falls off of Adam and, naked as well, Adam guides Teela onto the bed.

On the bed, the lovers share sighs and touches, moans and kisses, until Adam slides between her legs and pushes his member inside of her. Groaning together, they set a gentle pace, slowly rocking together. But as the sensations build between them, the slow motion fades and they begin to come together harder and faster. Cries, both Adam's and Teela's, echo throughout the room, until with a final cry, Teela throws her head back and Adam jerks upon her.

Wrapping her arms around him, Teela holds Adam where he is. Slowly, their heart rates and breathing return to normal.

"Teela?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," whispers Adam, lifting his head to look down into her eyes.

Smiling, Teela kisses Adam on the neck. "I love you, too," she replies.

THE END

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: To all my readers who asked for me to continue the story line of Hostage, I hope you are not disappointed by this story. Please let me know what you think. Who knows? Maybe I will write a third story? Skeletor hasn't been dealt with yet and there is the budding new relationship of Adam and Teela...**_


End file.
